when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
How I Can Help Make the World Great (chapter)
"And in conclusion, we can all help make America great by helping others." --Arthur Read, Arthur Meets the President (opening quote) "In my country there was a group called the 'Grey Men.' They're likely to still be around today. To them, I'm a traitor, and for the past 15 years, Bartlett's protected me from them." --Wolfgang "Pops" Buchner to Nicholas A. Andersen, Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (ending quote) How I Can Help Make the World Great is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, when Arnold Perlstein and his class, including Fiona Frizzle herself, go to the Walkerville City Hall for reciting his essay, "How I Can Help Make the World Great," he learns a lot about the Walkerville Town Square, but frets about forgetting his speech in front of the mayor of Walkerville. Meanwhile, Mary Joy Larionova, a cute, blonde, green-eyed, 10-year-old former student of Walkerville Elementary School, who now serves as a spy of the KGB Order of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command while secretly monitoring the class at the same time, becomes envious of Ms. Frizzle's class when Arnold recited his own essay, so she gets a diabolical plan where she never fails, Operation Ocherk, and once she succceeds, the USRAC would rule the worlds. Meanwhile, Su Ji-Hoon falls into depression because he misses his family and his village so much, and made him sad, so Arnold felt sorry for him and decided to go to Erathia to calm down and hoped for the best, but he decided to run away to the forest instead. Later, a Walkerville resident, Paul White, sings a peace song "The Journey Home" (as the attendants joined him), but then a huge riot has been ignited, putting Ji-Hoon into tears once again. However, when all the kid heroes came back onstage to sing the song to break up the riot and sing a sweet, soothing song that White once sang ("The Journey Home"), and this time, with the grownups and the heroes joining together while the rest are singing together happily. The chapter ends with all the guests, after a round of applause to Ji-Hoon with enthusiasm, tears of joy, deep remorse and even clamors about praising Ji-Hoon as a heroic pacifist, happily saluting together in honoring the late Captain Alvin H. Davenport, including a ceremonial fly-by and a 21-gun salute, after a uplifting, emotional pro-peace speech in hopes that the USRAC War should end with a very peaceful resolution (unlike what Arnold said to everybody else), making Trixie Lulamoon, who told the prophecy earlier, smiling with her deep condolences about the memories of all the men, women and children from many worlds who were sacrificed to save their worlds by taking down the real threat; the Belkan Grey Men and the rest of the Global Liberation Union, the true perprators of the USRAC War. There's also a scene where Courage, Muriel Bagge and Eustace Bagge, while escaping from Nowhere with his truck during the invasion, are listening on the radio about Arnold's speech while trying to avoid Werman Reich, New Central Powers, Beleninsk Pact and Coalition of the Red Star soldiers, armored vehicles and aircraft, including falling debris and explosions. Characters Returning Characters How I Can Help Make the World Great Audience Members *Abel Ruhle *Abby Hatcher *Alison DiLaurentis *Allie A. Abott *Amanda Jones *Ambera Addison *Amy (Total Drama) *Angela Smith *Anne Maria (Total Drama) *Aphrodite LaFonte *Ashley (Seventeen Again) *Ashley Dewitt *Aya Brea *Barb (Molly of Denali) *Baroness Von Bon Bon *Bea Canary *Beebe Bluff *Betty Rizzo *Blaineley (Total Drama) *Bianca (That's So Raven) *Blair Waldorf *Blair Warner *Blake Belladonna *Bonnie Anderson *Bonnie Rockwaller *Brianna (A Cinderella Story) *Brit Crust *Brittany Boviak *Brooke McQueen *Brudine Maxwell *Cady Heron *Cardo Dalisay *Carla Cabrera *Cassandra (Sabrina's Secret Life) *Chanel Oberlin *Charlie Deery *Cher Horowitz *Cheryl Blossom *Chris Hargensen *Christy Masters *Cleo de Nile *Coco Connors *Cokie Mason *Connie D'Amico *Constantine Chase *Cordelia Chase *Courtney (Total Drama) *Courtney Gripling *Cynthia Payne *Dalia Royce *Diane Nguyen *Dora Marquez *Effy Stonem *Farrah Cutney *Fiona (A Cinderella Story) *Gabby (Blaze and the Monster Machines) *Gabriel Agreste *Gabriela (A Cinderella Story) *Gigi Hollingsworth *Goldie *Hanna Marin *Heather (Total Drama) *Heather Chandler *Heather Duke *Histoire *Jake (Molly of Denali) *Jelly the Octopus *Jenny Humphrey *Jennifer Check *Jo (Total Drama) *Joan Holloway *Josee (Total Drama) *Katie Finch *Kaycee Tweevil *Kelly (Stoked) *Kelly Kapowski *Kenji Ookami *Kirstee Tweevil *LaCienega Boulevardez *Lauren "Lo" Ridgemount *Layla Mabray *Lexi Reed *Lisa Silver *London Tipton *Lucy Wyman *Luka (Molly of Denali) *Marian Hawke *Massie Block *Megan Parker *Melissa O'Mailey *Mertle Edmonds *Midge Marsh *Milli *Mindy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Mindy Crenshaw *Mini McGuinness *Missy Meanie *Molly Mabray *Mr. Rowley *Nat Mabray *Natasha Cummings *Nepgear *Nina Harper *Noire/Black Heart *Oscar Marsh *Ozpin Holmes *Paige Logan *Paulina Sanchez *Penelope Lang *Penny Puffin *Peter Parker *Portia Gibbons *Princess Morbucks *Princess Nella *Quinn Fabray *Regina George *Rhian Bonifacio *Rhonda Lloyd *Ring-Ring (Pucca) *Ruby Ramirez *Sadie Albert *Sally Stageplay *Sandi Griffin *Santana Lopez *Saphira (Pearlie) *Scrooge McDuck *Serena van der Woodsen *Shelby Cummings *Shelby Forthright *Shimmer *Shine *Shira Brazille *Sierra McCool *Sissi Delmas *Skye (PAW Patrol) *Skye Hamilton *Sophitia Alexandra *Speedy Eagle *Sugar (Total Drama) *Taylor (Total Drama) *Tess Tyler *Tiff Crust *Tina Fran *Tooey Ookami *Trini Mumford *Valerie Frizzle *Vera Malakas *Veronica Lodge *Walter Mabray *Weiss Schnee How I Can Help Make the World Great Staff Members *Butterbean *SpongeBob SquarePants Gridrazid Tavern Patrons *Zangekk Cravensplitter Miscellaneous *Arnold Perlstein *Carlos Ramon *Beppi The Clown *Christine Marie Cabanos *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cuphead *Dark Lord Knight *Deadman *Death *Donald Trump *Dorothy Ann Rourke *Elder Kettle *Eustace Bagge *Ferdinand I of Bulgaria *Fiona Frizzle *Fragile (person) *Jaune Arc *Ivan Drago *Jyoti Kaur *Keesha Franklin *Liz *Lola Loud *Lucy Loud *Marina Werman *Miles Callisto *Mugman *Muriel Bagge *Nowhere Newsman *Patrick Star *Ralphie Tennelli *Sally Stageplay *Sam Porter Bridges *Soda Popinski *Su Ji-Hoon *Tim Jamal *Trevor Philips *Vladimir Putin *Wanda Li *Yang Xiao Long *Yevgeniy Motovov *Yumiko Shaku First Appearing Characters *Albert Genette (audience member) *Alvin H. Davenport (miscellaneous) *Anatoly Fyodorov (miscellaneous) *Galapagos Gil (audience member) *Hans Grimm (Ace Combat) (miscellaneous) *Jack Bartlett (audience member) *James Bond (miscellaneous) *Kei Nagase (miscellaneous) *Marcus Snow (miscellaneous) *Mary Joy Larionova (miscellaneous) *Sarah Bellum (audience member) *Steven Gätjen (staff member) *Trinidad (Syphon Filter) (miscellaneous) *Vault-Tec Rep (miscellaneous) *Viktor Dmitrovich Nazarov (miscellaneous) *William Charleston (miscellaneous) *Wolfgang "Pops" Buchner (audience member) Second Appearing Characters Silbervia Conference's Security Units *Spencer Sprintlight *Silver Boltvision *Maria Sprintlight *Coralie Harmony *Gerasecian Praetorians *Gerasecian Sturmtruppens Silbervia Conference Guests *Zayats *Volk *Zangief *Artyom Keraskiyovich *Commando Boris *Sedova Motovov *Boris *Matvei Krasnygriva *Natasha *Ivan *Sergei *Katarina Dombrovski *Estiban Granuja *Ivan Drago *Soda Popinski *Alexis Kaidanovsky *Sasha Kaidanovsky *Natalia Akulavna *Vera *Alexei Zaysen *Alisa Bosconovitch *Nastasya Vasilievna Obertas *Black Egret's Panzerfaust *Adam Kapowski *Secretary Molly *Roxie *Sara Zodelin *David Sampson *[[Barry Big Bear' Thorne|Barry Big Bear' Thorne]] *Michael Corleone *Stacy Rowe *Tiffany Blum-Deckler *Manfred von Richthofen *Avery Unit *Alicia Rivera *Dylan Marvil *Kristen Gregory *Rattles *Molly MacDonald *Slink *Claire Lyons *Beowulf *Gerhard Schildenstein *Gerwald Silbergeld *Wolfgang Scheintall *Zhao Shouzheng *Jiang Shanliang *Yan Rilouzong *Adelle The Naga Queen *Garzak The Minotaur King *Vhar'gor Wyrmcrutcher *Hazelblossom Vogt *Matilda Charmflake *Pa Tee Tint *Lieutenant Aye *Cerebella *Nadia Fortune *Emil Stenz *Kang Yeonsak *Carl Kilick *Martin Walker *Squigly *Wallflower Blush *Vignette Valencia *Juniper Montage *Patricia Watson *Boris Motovov *Natalya Von Konfety *Werner Werman *Franz Joseph I of Austria *Rachel Sampson *Mehmed V *Ferdinand I of Bulgaria *Rumen Radev *Alexander Van der Bellen *János Áder *Wilfried Silbergeld *Tommy Vercetti *Squidward Tentacles *Quinn Morgendorffer *Sandi Griffin *Arthur Read *Massie Block *Sweet Johnson *Trevor Philips *Umberto Robina *Serhilda Shearley *Zangekk Cravensplitter *Quang Trung *Pirena *Azulan *Ilşat Zaripov *Parasoul Renoir *Yevgeniy Motovov *Nadia Silbergeld *Umbrella Renoir *Sersiss The Dragon Empress *Binky Barnes *CJ *Gloriosa Daisy *Sylvain Jose Gautier *Ingrid Brandl Galatea *Annette Fantine Dominic *Mercedes von Martritz *Raphael Kirsten *Marianne von Edmund *Ashe Ubert *Ingrid Brandl Galatea *Felix Hugo Fraldarius *Flayn *Gilbert Pronislav *Alois Rangeld *Hapi Mentioned Characters *Alvin H. Davenport *Compa *IF *Janet Perlstein *Jean Bon *Katniss Everdeen *General Chén *Liam McLoud *Lynn Loud *Marina Werman *Mike Toreno *Muffy Crosswire *Ngo Dinh Diem *Nguyễn Văn Lém *Nicki Ray *Peeta Mellark *Phoebe Terese *Ruby Rose *Rue (The Hunger Games) *Thresh (The Hunger Games) *Valerie Frizzle *Walovlir Motovov *Xanthe Huynh Transcript T'''HE next morning (and just an hour after I helped the Bagges evacuate from Nowhere to a bomb shelter), everyone met in front of the Paula Remington Memorial, as same as me. There were a bunch of students, teachers, faculty members and grownups from many schools that're from different worlds. Nobility and delegates are included. "Arnold, you look so handsome," said Dorothy Ann. "Ready to meet the Mayor?" said Ms. Frizzle. "I guess," said Arnold. He reached into his pocket to make sure the note cards were there. "Time for your reports," called Ms. Frizzle "Only one more hour until we're due at the Walkerville City Hall." "Our first stop is the Walkerville Monument, the tallest building in Walkerville," explained Tim. "Eight hundred and ninety-eight steps to the top. Everyone ready?" said Jyoti. "Are you kidding?" Keesha said."I'm taking the elevator." "This is the Walkerville Courthouse, where the Supreme Court of Walkerville makes the city's decisions," said Carlos. "I think we all know how important it is to obey the law," Ms. Frizzle said. "The Walkerville Museum has great mummies," said Ralphie. "Follow me." "No, thanks," said Wanda. "I'll meet you at the gift shop." The last stop was the Walkerville City Hall. "It's so big," said Arnold. "Not as big as Mary Joy's house," said Wanda. "The Walkerville City Hall has sixty-six rooms," said D.A. "Every mayor except Donald Swanson has lived here. It has a barbershop, clinic, indoor pool, theater, gym and its own library." "And the Mayor's office has fancy gold curtains just like the ones in our living room," said Arnold. "Excuse me," said the mayor's secretary, Stacey Morrison. "The mayor is arriving. Please follow me to the garden." What Arnold sees is a bunch of the boys and the fathers dressed in sleek tuxedoes,business suits, sports coats and double-breasted suits, complete with pants, suspenders, dress shirts, ties, wristwatches, cummerbunds and vests, including dress shoes, Oxfords, loafers and brogue shoes for their footwear, and some wore snap brim hats, fedoras, homburg hats, bowler hats and top hats while all their hears are combed, and a bunch of the girls and the mothers dressed in business suits, skirted or wearing black pants, dresses and elegant gowns, complete with jewelry, nail polishes, makeup, purses and handbags, including Mary Jane shoes, ballet flats and high heels, and some wore ascot caps, straw hats, pillbox hats and tiaras while all their hairs are having different, fancier hairstyles. Some wear first communion dresses, prom dresses, pageant dresses, baptismal dresses, flower girl dresses, quinceañera dresses, qipaos, cocktail dresses, 18th century-styled suits, old-styled gowns, Victorian/Edwardian-era suits, service dress uniforms, sailor uniforms, full dress uniforms, mess dress uniforms, princess gowns and prince uniforms. Arnold gulped. It was almost time. He took out his note cards. Suddenly a strong wind blew through the garden. "Here comes the Mayor!" squealed Wanda. "My speech!" "gasped Arnold. "Relax," said Ms. Frizzle, "you'll be fine." The class's parents weren't so sure. They had a plan. Wait. That's a helicopter. Soon, some blonde woman who is reading on the scroll just came in on the stage, and she just proclaimed loud and clear as that proclaimation-kind-of-thing kinda looks like in a fairytale story or something. '''MEANWHILE IN NOWHERE -- AT THE SAME TIME Meanwhile in Nowhere, Courage, Eustace and Muriel are still driving away to leave Nowhere for evacuation. They were listening to "The Man in Gauze," a cheerfully upbeat theme song of King Ramses from a Courage the Cowardly Dog episode, "King Ramses Curse." This time's, it's now having a remix to give it a modern feel. Eustace, Muriel and Courage are afraid, and when the radio eventually stopped this song for an interrupting static, the same voice that some reporter guy who narrated the Courage the Cowardly Dog intro, just said on the radio, "We're very sorry for a little break in this program listeners, but we'll interrupt this for a special breaking news bulletin just about right now. As we were about to witness the How I Can Help Make the World speech by Arnold Perlstein, spoken here live in front of the Walkerville City Hall while you were all evacuating, please pay attention and listen to the following words on this transcript." Courage, Muriel and Eustace are nervous. The newsman continued, "All regularly-scheduled programming has been disrupted due to this city's invasion, prepatorated by the following Coalition of the Red Star nations: China, Iran, North Korea, Russia, Pakistan, Cuba, Venezuela, Syria, Iraq, Belarus, Serbia, Algeria, the Confederate States of America, Argentina, the Empire of the Rising Sun, the Klingon Empire, the Romulan Star Empire, the Galactic Empire, the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Tevinter Imperium, the Federation of the Americas, Panem, the Enclave, the Fire Nation, the Earth Empire, the Undead Alliance, Etheria, Yuktobania, Erusea, Belka, Bolivia, Myanmar, North Vietnam, the Nazi Union, the Redcoat Union, the Irken Empire, the Helghast Empire, the Combine Empire, the Chimera Empire, Tamagotchistan, the Forsworn Republic, the Locust Horde, Caesar's Legion, and the Combine Empire, including a few patches of troops from many other Coalition member states, and also including Beleninsk Pact nations: the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, the Southern Song Dynasty, Carlite, Fauwan, Orc-Shopkins Alliance, Cephalopodistan, the Sugarlandic SSR, Cherokeeland, Majapahit, Shermania, Vietnamese Sugarland, Celestia, Asgardia, Heartland Upon Dreams, Loudsinia, the Cartoon Girl Clone Union, Yuktobania and the Red Line with even the allies of New Central Powers : Werman Reich, Austria-Hungary, the Ottoman Empire, and Bulgaria, and also contending on both sides is none other than South Vietnam, a former Grand Alliance member state that had recently betrayed them just recently, but on our side with the Nowhere Police Department are the following Grand Alliance member states: the United States, the United Kingdom, Canada, France, West Germany, South Spain, the rest of NATO forces, the United Nations peacekeepers, Ukraine, Taiwan, South Japan, the Philippines, Malaysia, Brunei, India, Saudi Arabia, Morocco, the United Arab Emirates, South Africa, Brazil, Mexico, Australia,New Zealand, South Korea, the United Federation of Planets, the Rebel Alliance, the Brotherhood of Steel, Vale, Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, Osea, Pokemonia, the Air Nomads, the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, the United Republic of Nations, Azeroth, Erathia, the Order Empire, the Imperium of Man, the Systems Alliance, the Unitied Nations Space Command, the Cyrodiilic Empire, Adamya, Hathoria, Lireo, Sapiro, the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, Hyrule, the Coalition of Ordered Governments, and the New California Republic, including a few patches of troops from many other Alliance member states, all according to these sources. Now, do not forget to listen the following instructions: Please don't turn off the radio, because listening is mandatory. I repeat! DO NOT turn off the radio for an important speech until it's finished. It is officially compulsory to listen to this entire speech from its start to its end. It's very important. Do not turn it off. We'll also bring you some breaking news and some advisores, instructions, warnings and announcements for some further information and updates. For now; stay indoors. Do not panic. Do not despair. Stay indoors. Do not make any contact with enemy soldiers. Remember to be quiet upon listening to this speech. Communications have been partially severed due to this announcement, so keep either your radio, your TV, your cellphone, your laptop, and/or your computer on to listen and/or watch this speech, and don't use Internet until the coast is clear. We'll keep you updated later on after this. We shall inform you that if there is an all-clear signal that could be heard soon, you can return to your everyday activities, but for now, pay attention to the speech right now if you please as Nowhere's attack is now in progress. This has been an important announcement from the Grand Alliance Ministry of Information -- Nowhere Division. Please stand by for an important speech, we'll be back for some regularly-scheduled programming soon, and may God have mercy on the souls of the people of Nowhere." Beeps are followed. Arnold had never seen so many important-looking people. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Mayor," he began. "When I think about what I can do to make the world great.. ah, ah, ah..." Arnold began to feel very warm. His knees began to shake. His mind went blank. "This is the worst day of my life," he thought. Suddenly Ralphie giggled. Soon everyone, including me, else joined in. Even the Mayor was laughing. Arnold turned bright red. And when Arnold saw what they were laughing at, he laughed too. Now Arnold felt much better. He recited his whole speech without forgetting a single word. "And in conclusion," he said, "we can all help the whole world great by helping others. "Good!" said Wanda. "Then help me down!"' While the crowd applauded, Courage, after listening to this speech, screamed in fear, not knowing that the world might end soon with this speech. Well, this is some crazy-ass world we're living in now. It seems Arnold finally memorized the speech without forgetting a single word! Which sounds pretty damn cool, isn't it? Well, that's cool alright. Ain't no turnin' back for this kind of ruckus, that's for sure. ...but what's this? It appears our favorite class is secretly being monitored! But by who? Oh, no! Not... I--I--I can't say it! This is a communist villain, who is a little, blonde, green-eyed girl so evil, so sinister, so horribly vile that, despite having a big house of her own while still working for the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, even the utterance of her skills strikes fear into the hearts of men, even for my village! The only safe way to refer to this secret agent is to simply... show her cuteness, her beautiful looks and her cute-sounding name... Mary Joy Larionova. "Damn it! Curses!" yelled a mysterious, female child-sounding voice, who is, like what I said, Mary Joy Larionova. I heard that from a far distance. She is using her binoculars. "It's not fair! Goddamned fair!" After a long, round of applause, the kid heroes returned backstage to stand by for the next formal clothing-themed song. However, they listen to Paul White, the guy who is singing an Osean/Yuktobanian joint peace song, "The Journey Home." It's from Ace Combat V: The Unsung War. That's my favorite song The guests also did stand up as we were about to start singing "The Journey Home..." even the staff members, the waiters, the chefs, the cabinet members, registrars, limousine drivers, witnesses, caterers, planners, photographers, videographers, officiants, hair artists, makeup artists, transportation staff members, delivery staff members and florists, including all other Walkerville Elementary students, teachers and staff members, are joining in together to protest for peace and against the USRAC War. "No How I Can Help Make the World Great guest escapes from the greater basilisks," declared Wolfgang Scheintall. "And now we have a rather unfortunate turn of events," said Vinyl Scratch, a DJ unicorn pony girl from Ponyville, Equestria, who is now hosting a radio news program. "It seems that the United Nations Secretary-General and the Security Council have passed judgement over the elite and the super-rich from many worlds. The Secretary-General and the council have ruled the anti-How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony operation is the best course of action for this extreme situation and have since, executed it. Based on that fact, the nobles, the cool kids, the elite and the super-rich have been literally added in the guestbook, despite their best efforts to intervene it. Current reports have the guest attendance count surpassing the 100,000 mark. Even if they're still alive, all of our hearts go out to those poor minds of the nobility, the cool kids, the elite and the super-rich, and even the hopes and dreams of the lower-class, the working-class and the middle-class..." Trivia General *This chapter is nearly completely based on much of an Arthur book, "Arthur Meets the President," where Arthur Read recites the "How I Can Help Make America Great" speech in front of the President of the United States. **In this novel, it was Arnold Perlstein reciting the "How I Can Help Make the World Great" speech in front of the mayor of Walkerville. *The audience members of the How I Can Help Make the World Great speech are all dressed in formal clothes. **However, Su Ji-Hoon is more notably underdressed for that occassion, wearing a usual combat uniform. *The entirety of Ms. Frizzle's class (except Jyoti) wore the same fancy clothes they wore in The Magic School Bus episodes, "Holiday Special" and "Goes Cellular," and this is the third time they are dressed in formal attire. This also marks the first and only time in this story that Jyoti is in formal attire. **The only biggest change (other than Jyoti) is that Wanda Li has a blue dress similar to the dress that she wore in a The Nutcracker ballet performance daydream, which is also as seen in "Holiday Special." **Since the Magic School Bus kids had changed their newer color palettes, Arnold, Carlos, Jyoti, Keesha, Tim and Wanda are the ones to do so while Ralphie and Dorothy Ann nearly retain these fancy clothes. *Courage, Eustace and Muriel are also seen in this chapter, sitting down inside Eustace's truck while listening on the radio. *The quote of Wolfgang Scheintall can resemble to Mr. Tweedy's quote : **Mr. Tweedy say No Chicken escapes from Tweedy's Farm that he will threat-like warning to other chickens after he and his dogs always caught chicken Ginger who trying escape from Tweedy's Farm in Chicken Run movie, which only different from Wolfgang Scheintall who led the Operation Greater Basilisk to threat the guests of How I Can Help Make the World Great who trying escape from the Gerasecian Greater Basilisks in the actions of Operation Greater Basilisk *In a scene where Mary Joy Larionova felt envious about Arnold, it also resembles a scene of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie where Sheldon J. Plankton is envious about Eugene Krabs and the new Krusty Krab 2 so that he would be decided to perform the Plan Z. **Also, her secret monitoring is a reference to an episode of the original 1998 version of The Powerpuff Girls, "Octi Evil," where HIM is secretly monitoring the Powerpuff Girls *The First Gerasecian Galloping Gala was happened that the Silbervia Conference and the Canopic ceremony will be added and held the same timelines as the "How I Can Help Make the World Great" event **The entirety of Silbervia Conference guests wore either formal clothes or normal clothes that they even make their self-preparations but there are more excitings in the Canopic ceremony. **There are no Grand Alliance members allowed in the Silbervia Conference but sometimes,the other members can be invited. **The Canopic Ceremony for the Silbervia Conference would be very different from the "How I Can Help Make the World Great" ceremony *The riot scene resembles that of a scene when in The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, during a Victory Tour in District 11, it was ignited when a man performed Rue's whistle and gestured on a District 12 salute. **In this instance, Paul White sung , but he never performed such a gesture anyway. **However, it was eased when Ji-Hoon decided to warn everybody that the riot may lead to consequences as Trixie prophecized, so that also leads up instead into singing "The Journey Home." **The singing of "The Journey Home" is a reference to a The Simpsons episode, "Bart of War," where the Canadian national anthem ("O, Canada!") was sung at a baseball game after a fight broke out because of a dispute between the Pre-Teen Braves and the Cavalry Kids over the singing of the American national anthem ("The Star-Spangled Banner"). Marge started sobbing because of the fighting, and when she was put on the stadium's Jumbotron, the Sea Captain suggested that they all sing together instead -- and "not a hymn to war, like our national anthem, but a sweet, soothing hymn, like the national anthem of Canada." As the crowd sang, they joined hands on the field to form a maple leaf. ***Here, all the audience members began to sing a sweet, soothing song ("The Journey Home") join hands on the table areas to form a peace symbol, as choreographed by Equestrian Royal Guard Arts Academy president Rapid Shadow, and his wife Celestial Snowflake, including his children. *Prior to the riots, the singing of "Alice Blue Gown" is based on a scene where Ladonna Compton sings this song in a concert while the other kids are humming to it, which occured in an Arthur episode, "Messy Dress Mess." **Since it was forbidden by the USRAC and all of its allies, there's even also a scene where the kids are instead doing their best to resist singing the song once the orchestra plays this same song once again while Anatoly Fyodorov came first to sing to it (along with his fellow comrades), only to be beaten up by others just in time for the "capitalist baby hunt," which too takes references to a scene of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, where Victor and his toughly customers fight a double-headed twin fish brutally while SpongeBob and Patrick are very lucky that they didn't sing the Goofy Goober theme song while trying to get the spatula-shaped carkey, which only functions the Krabby Patty Wagon in their six-day journey. **This song dates back to 1919. It was reportedly written in tribute to then-President Theodore Roosevelt's eldest daughter, Alice Roosevelt Longworth, who grew up to become a prominent Washington, D.C. socialite. She was noted for wearing azure blue gowns, which eventually led to the song title. **Since this song is followed by "The Journey Home," the singing of "Alice Blue Gown" might represent all the evil intentions of a Razgriz in their first appearance, but when they sang "The Journey Home," it would indeed represent all the heroic, redeeming deeds of the Razgriz after being ressurected. This may be a coincidence. ***That's because "Alice Blue Gown" is banned by the New Central Powers and the Beleninsk Pact due to the promotion of capitalism (judging by the lyrics' mentions of formal clothing, which is also banned in the Belensinsk Pact) and due to against and insult imperialism (judging by the lyrics' mentions of anti-anschluss, which is also banned in the New Central Powers despite of their being have imperialist alliance which have imperialism and capitalism), and the Beleninsk Pact and the New Central Powers hated that, yet "The Journey Home" is making the Beleninsk Pact and the New Central Powers feel like they would apologize to the Grand Alliance and hope for peace. ***While "Alice Blue Gown" is a taunting song against these two alliances, "The Journey Home" is truly a peace song, and since it works to help New Central Powers and Beleninsk Pact troops betray the Coalition and work for the Alliance while the Global Liberation Union is being taunted, this becomes an apology song for these two alliances. **The organizers of the How I Can Help Make the World Great afterparty wanted to play songs about formal clothing (such as "Put On Your Sunday Clothes," "Coat of Many Colors," "Devil with a Blue Dress On," "Sharp Dressed Man," etc.), but upon the performance of "The Journey Home," they decided to detest the MCs by killing them brutally and make "The Journey Home" not only a finale song, but also as a song that has to be sung non-stop in hope for peace, even because they found out that the Grey Men are really behind the USRAC War. **Even though grownups and staff members are quiet while listening to "Alice Blue Gown" (and the kids only sing), they would sing "The Journey Home" with the kid heroes later on. *"The Journey Home," a tear-jerking song from Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War, is sung all the same kid heroes who sung "Alice Blue Gown" earlier, including all the guests and almost all of the staff members (except the MCs, who are all arrested by UN peacekeepers). **Paul White even started this, but Su Ji-Hoon continued this. **You can see the Osean Ground Defense Force Ceremonial Band playing "The Journey Home" behind the kid heroes who sang "Alice Blue Gown" before. **Unlike the part where the kid heroes sang "Alice Blue Gown" (while the grownups and staff members are quiet throughout that song), all the grownups and staff members do join in the singing of "The Journey Home" all together. *A part where Arnold was being defied by everyone would be a reference to a scene of "Journey Home" from Ace Combat V: The Unsung War where Oseans reveal Appelrouth's true nature and evil plans to cause an unprovoked war against Yuktobania in a peace ceremony in the November City Stadium. **Since these two references show that the audience was singing "The Journey Home" (after Appelrouth's speech, which turned out to be anti-Yuktobanian/pro-war, was finished), everyone in the afterparty just sung this same song after the kid heroes finished singing "Alice Blue Gown." *The Walkervillian Revolution is thankfully averted by the heroic actions of the Su Ji-Hoon and his friends after prevent the Anti-Rubyism. *Unlike Su Ji-Hoon (who wears his usual combat uniform), the guests wear blouses, polo shirts, Henley shirts, sweaters, cardigans, guernseys, turtlenecks, shrugs, sweater vests, twinsets, suits, tuxedoes, dresses, ceremonial dresses, academic dresses, court dresses, diplomatic uniforms, full dress uniforms, mess dress uniforms, service dress uniforms, sailor suits, pantsuits, cassocks, clerical clothes, vestments, school uniforms, backless dresses, bouffant gowns, coatdresses, cocktails, little black dresses, coronation gowns, evening dresses, ballgowns, debutante dresses, polo shirt-and-jeans sets, plaid shirts-and-jeans sets, princess line dresses, strapless dresses, wrap dresses, frock-and-breeches sets, house dresses, jumpers, romper suits, sheath dresses, slip dresses, sundresses, ballerina dresses, pencil skirt suits, prairie dresses, morning dresses, coatees, tail coats, tunics, Norfolk jackets, jerkin-and-doublet sets, barrister robes, Geneva gowns, royal robes, monk robes, magic robes, shawls, 1920s dresses, white tie suits, black tie suits, Red Sea rigs, black lounge suits, informal outfits, business suits, rekels, bekishes, abollas, banyans, Brunswick gowns, ancient Chinese clothing, chiltons, frock coats, justacorpses, paenulas, peploses, stolas, togas, Windsor uniforms, xout laos, bedgowns, medieval European clothing, renaissance clothing, 18th century European clothing, sabai, suea pats, braccaes, chang kbens, 1950s dresses, sampots, sinhs, bilauts, close-bodied gowns, gowns, kirtles, mantuas, polonaises, sackback gowns, sailor dresses, teagowns, caracos, dolmans, greatcoats, houpplelandes, kandyses, overfrocks, pallas, pallums, shadbellies, smock frocks, spencers, surtouts, Victorian clothing, Edwardian clothing, visites, witzchouras, and respective folk costumes. Many wore socks, dress shoes, heels, stockings, flats and Mary Jane shoes, plus with neckties, ascot ties, bowties, bolo ties, cointoises, cravats, hairpins, hatpins, jabots, lavallières, partlets, boutonnières, coin purses, cufflinks, cummerbunds, glasses, gloves, headbands, handbags, jewellry, liveries, pocket watches, sashes, sunglasses, suspenders, belts, umbrellas, wallets, watches, berets, flat caps, boat hats, bowler hats, fedora hats, top hats, kerchiefs, turbans, neckerchiefs, stock ties and scarves. *The battle scene against the Magna Men is a reference to the same scene where the Spy Kids fight against the Magna Men in Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams. *When Steven Gätjen rode an M1 Abrams tank and announced that the Coalition, Soviet, Beleninsk Pact and New Central Powers soldiers should stop fighting and have the Magna Men surrender, it would be a refernce to when Calogero "Don Calò" Vizzini (while on a Sherman tank) was also announcing to the Italian troops in San Celeste to stop fighting for Mussolini and start fighting for the Americans instead, which happened that once in Mafia II. *The final scene of this chapter, which shows Ferdinand I of Bulgaria finishing his book, is a mixed reference of both the final scenes of SOCOM US Navy Seals: Combined Assault (where an unknown woman is doing her Notepad-like program and closing the folder) and the 2013 version of The Great Gatsby (where Nick Carraway returns to Jay Gatsby's mansion, now deserted, and finally, finishes his book). *This gives an inspiration to create a music video for "The Journey Home" featuring the staff members, the grownup audience members and the kid heroes, including some attending delegates (especially Su Ji-Hoon) singing this song all together with scenes cutting and fading to a montage of footages from Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War, ranging from video gameplay videos in cinematic view to cutscenes. *The ending of ''The Journey Home'' miniseries has an extended version of this song, featuring all the How I Can Help Make the World Great guests singing together before Cpn. Kieran Grant and his family left has a very tearful ending music that combines an ending part of SpongeBob's version of Figaro from a SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Choir Boys," which was heard in a men's choir building, followed by an ending part of the final My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic song "The Magic of Friendship Grows," from "The Last Problem," its series finale. **Here, all the guests of How I Can Help Make the World Great takes the role of the Mane Six and Spike themselves. **Kieran and his family also take the role of Luster Dawn. **The Razgriz Squadron and many other heroes who didn't attend the ceremony too take the role of Luster Dawn's friends. *This chapter could be a sequel to most formal event/upper class-themed episodes. **On the other hand, this is also a follow-up to "The Ending of the End - Part 2," "A Heart's Warming Tail," and "Hearth's Warming Eve" for the backstories of the windigos. ***That's because they all appear in these episodes, including this chapter, in order to represent a class conflict between the slobbish and the snobbish (or the lower class, the working class and the middle class against the upper class). ****This chapter deals with class conflicts. Fairytale Themes *The magical pumpkin carriage, the mice being turned into horses, and Wanda Li accidentally leaving her ballet flat (instead of a glass slipper since it can be too dangerous if broken into shards) are elements from Cinderella. *Ms. Frizzle, while maintaining the garden, says she likes to "whistle while he works," a reference to Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The whistle is the same tune Snow White sings into the well. *The golden apple tree Ms. Frizzle mentions at the beginning of the chapter that she wants to show Arnold Perlstein could be from a number of fairy tales, The Golden Bird by The Brothers Grimm being an example. *The Belkan Grey Men's plan to catch the animals (including humans), complete with maniacal laughter, somewhat echoes the Wicked Witch of the West from the 1939 film adaptation of The Wizard of Oz. *Small pixies create an arc of twinkling stars over the Walkerville City Hall in the same manner of the Walt Disney Pictures title sequence. *The song sung before the special ceremony is a sound-alike of Ever After from the fairytale-themed musical "Into the Woods." *A flashback showing a Soviet mobile suit trying to stabilize the Lenin statue and then accidentally knocking over a row of pillars is from Disney's Hercules, in which Hercules tries to save a pot but knocks over the city's columns. Category:Chapters Category:Real World